Karma
by YourDemonicAssassin
Summary: I'm sorry for what I have done and I hope you will forgive me one day. I love you Adrian Ivashkov, I have always loved you. I only hope, in another life, I'll meet you again.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Richelle Mead except for Karma. This is my first fanfiction so I really hope you enjoy! This story is about Adrian Ivashkov after the Last Sacrafice. What if Karma could love? What if she wanted to hurt Rose?**

Looking down on the people of the world, who need to feel my wrath, I spotted a young man with emerald greed wyes sitting on a bench looking at the ground. He had messy light brown hair and he was pale, and tall. He was very handsome, but he looked so miserable.

I took the form a Dhampir woman, about 19, who was about 5ft 4, with thick light brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. As I looked at him I knew that I wanted to erase his pain. I wanted to hurt those who had harmed him. That is what I am after all. Good for good, bad for bad. I am Karma.

"Why are you so sad?" I asked trying to sound sweet. He looked up, taking me in before speaking.

"Who are you?" He questioned. He smelled like cigarettes and alcohol. Poor soul, he's so depressed.

"I'm Karma." My smile bright, knowing that I would bring harm to those who had harmed him. I don't know why but my soul felt protective over him. He was more important than the other people I help or destroy.

"Adrian Ivashkov." He said studding me carefully.

"Do you want to go hang out or something?" I asked hoping that he'd be willing to tell me who hurt him if he knew me a little better.

"Why the hell not?" he sighed standing up. I took his arm as we walked to his room. He left me on the sofa while he went to get drinks. When he returned he sat down next to me and I smiled.

I sipped my drink waiting for him to speak first. It didn't take long. I was thinking about how handsome he really is when he spoke.

"I haven't seen you around before." He commented idly.

"I'm new." I moved closer to him so I could look into his eyes. "Why are you so sad?" I asked again.

"it was a bad breakup." He paused, emotions covering his face. Anger, then pain, then hurt. Anger faired up again after that as he continued. "She cheated on me. I fucking loved her and she betrayed me." He yelled throwing his glass at the wall.

"Tell me what happened." I said I held onto his arm.

He did. He told me everything, from the day they met on the balcony at the ski lodge to her cheating on him and leaving him for Dimirti. Her name was Rose Hathaway. Somewhere during the story his head ended up on my lap, as I stroked his hair. I thought of all the ways I can harm this Rose girl.

"I'm sorry about that." He said quietly after a while of silence. I smiled and kissed his head.

"I don't mind." I said "But I am a little tired." I asked. Hoping he would let me stay here.

"Stay with me" He said sleepily as he stood up and offered me a hand that I took eagerly. He led me to his room where he passed out onto his bed.

Smiling to myself, I put him under the covers and climbed in next to him. My last thought of the night was about Adrian. How i needed to protect him and make Rose pay.

**Ok, Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does.**

~APOV~

I woke up the next morning with that girl, Karma, staring at me.

"You're up!" she said happily, quickly kissing my lips. I was a little surprised, though I can't say why. I'm Adrian Ivashkov. Even with a broken heart, girls still love me. Only Rose didn't.

Wanting to push that thought from my mind I pulled Karma close and kissed her. Her arms went around my neck and she kissed me back passionately.

"Good morning" I said when we broke apart, a small smile on my lips.

She grinned happily as she pulled herself out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked, wanting her back with me.

"I have some work to do today. Don't worry." She said smiling "You'll see me later" she said blowing me a kiss as she left my room. Still smiling I went back to sleep.

~KPOV~

After I left Adrian's I went to the guardian building to get a room of my own. It took a little while considering that no one was expecting me. But eventually it was done and I went to get some clothes.

After spending hours shopping around the (limited) shops at the court, I ended up with 6 jeans, 4 dresses, 8 shirts, 2 skirts, 3 pairs of heals, and 2 pairs of sneakers.

I was walking out when a pretty Mori with dark hair and jade green eyes bumped into me. Looking at her a second longer I realized that maybe she could help me achieve my goals.

"Sorry about that." I said smiling, handing her the bag she had dropped when I had bumped into her.

"That's ok." She said looking really shy. I smiled at her.

"My name is Karma." I said switching my bags onto my left hand so I could offer her my hand.

"Jill." She said looking a little more relaxed but still uncomfortable.

I had to get her to talk to me more. I had a feeling she could help me. "I have to take my bags up to my room, but I was wondering if you know where I can get something to eat. I'm starving." I smiled at her sweetly.

"Sure! If you want I can wait here for you or I can come with you when you put your stuff up." She said trying to be friendly, but I could see that she was still nervous.

"You want to come with?" I asked, glad it was a short walk to my room from here.

"Let's go." She said walking with me. On the walk we talked about everything you can think of. I wanted her to trust me so she had to get to know me some. I told her my last name was Nische, because it popped into my head and it was convenient. By the time we got to the restaurant she was treating me like she'd known me her whole life.

We walked into a casual restaurant that served hamburgers and things like that. I ordered a cheese burger with a medium shake and she ordered a hotdog and large coke.

"Where are your guardians?" I wondered. She might just not be royal.

"That's currently undecided. Since I'm at court, they don't think I need an official guardian yet. But when I leave court there going to assign me at least one probably two." Wow. She must have been high up there.

"Oh. What family are you from?" I asked, more curious than anything.

"The Dragomir's, I'm Vasilisa Dragomir's half sister. I just found out recently. It's a huge change." She said looking little and nervous. Then something clicked. Rose guarded Vasilisa Dragomir. Well that's interesting. "What about you? Don't you have a Mori to protect?"

"I just graduated recently." I lied. "I haven't been assigned yet." Well…. That's sort-of true.

"I wish you could be my guardian. I don't want some random stranger to be following me around all the time." We both laughed and I thought. Even if she wasn't a way to get to Rose I still like her. I think I'd want to protect her.

"I'd honestly love to." I said smiling. "Do you think it's possible?"

"I'll call my sister." She said standing up quickly, just as our food arrived. I finished my burger and half of my shake by the time she returned.

"Lissa says she'll have a test set up for you in about 20 minutes!" She said practically bouncing. We finished our food before we headed to the gym, where it would be decided if I was fit to guard Jill.


	3. Chapter 3

**All but Karma belong to Richelle Mead. **

~APOV~

My phone was ringing nonstop and I didn't know where it was. I looked everywhere. It was on the second to last ring before I found it under my bed. It was Jill.

"What's up Jail-Bait?" I said by way of greeting. Jill and I had become better friends since she found out about her title. We'd always gotten along, but we just get along better.

"OhmygodAdrianyou'llneverguess!" She said in a rush.

"Do you breathe when you talk? Slow down Jill." I said laughingly. She did slow down and told me all about her new friend the Dhampir girl, who was going to become her guardian, or try too, at least.

"Will you come watch with me, please Adrian? Please? -"

"No more pleases! I'll come!" I said smiling. How could I say no? She's just to… Jill… (**A/N If you've met someone like that then you know. XD)**

I got dressed and went down to the gym, where the challenge was being held. Since they have never seen her fight, Jill's maybe-guardian is going to have to fight one of the courts guardians. Walking into the gym, I saw two things. First, Karma was talking to Jill like they'd known each other there forever.

The second thing I noticed was Rose. She was preparing for the fight. It seems like they didn't want to go easy on her. The sight of Rose was enough to make me want to run away. Get away from her as fast as I could. But a part of me wanted her. Truth was, I miss Rose. She was the first person I'd ever really loved. Karma spotted me before I could disappear, and she walked up to me and kissed me. We kissed for what seemed like hours before some rude person cleared there throat loudly at us. At first we ignored it, but when the coughing fit started we broke apart.

"I see you two have already met." Jill said trying to cover her smile. Karma just seemed bouncy and excited about everything that was happening. I was about to make a teasing remark when she walked up.

Her dark brown hair was up in a pony tail. Being around Dimitri must have given her the creepy face only guardians can make. She looked like she didn't care about anything or anyone, all business. Looking at her and Karma side by side I realized that they looked alike. Karma was a little shorter and her hair was lighter. Roses hair was also long enough to brush the hem of her jeans, Karmas was layered and barely brushed her shoulders. But at a glance, they could be sisters. Roses eyes were darker than Karmas though. I was pulled out of my mental study by Guardian Hathaway herself.

"The way this is going to be set up is you're going to announce your name and fight me. If, by the end you are deemed good enough to be the princess guardian, then there will be a ceremony to name you her guardian. If you are named her guardian, until she leaves wards, you are a court guardian. There will be a schedule set up for you. Are you ready to begin?" She said in a flat formal tone.

"Yes I am. Who are you again?" Karma asked in the same flat voice Rose used.

Rose looked beyond annoyed at this point. "I am Guardian Rose Hathaway." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder in annoyance. Karma tensed. Looking like she really wanted to hit something. Good thing too, because Rose, deciding that there was no more reason for talking anymore, grabbed Karmas hand and pulled her to the mat in the center of the gym. Jill and I took a seat quietly.

"State your name." Rose said, sounding all kinds of angry. Wonder what's wrong with her.

"Karma Nische" Karma said looking graceful as she stood on the mat. A whistle blew and the fight began.

~KPOV~

The fight had begun and I had to win this. I'm actually stronger than any creature alive, but I have to tap into it if I want to use it. I taped into a little bit of my strength as I threw a punch at Rose. I was fairly quick because I hit her on the arm pretty hard. That seemed to upset her because she came at me with a kick to my head, but I dodged it quickly. Rose was good, really good. But I had to be better. When she tried to punch me the next time, I grabbed her arm and kicked her legs out from under her. Balling my fist I punched over her heart hard enough to qualify 'staking' her. I gave her a smile.

"I win." I sang happily standing up and practically danced back to Adrian and Jill. The look on their face was a priceless picture of surprise.

Rose stood angrily, and announced that the ceremony would be held tomorrow at the queens masquerade party. Deciding that I had earned a shower I happily walked out to head to my room after promising Adrian and Jill I'd meet them for dinner that night to celebrate the good news. I had a little more work to do tonight. After Adrian's story and meeting Rose, I had a revenge, but I'd need a little help…

**Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire****academy ****characters****belong****to****Richelle****Mead****…. ****So,****yeah…****MERRY****CHRISTMAS****AND****HAPPY ****HOLLIDAYS!**

Picking out an outfit for the masquerade was hard. I looked over my limited options, feeling relieved I had bought dresses before. I finally settled on a black and white v-neck tuxedo dress and a pair of black shoes with silver rhinestone-type design. (**Really cute! They're at Deb! Love that store!) **The look of it was similar to guardian formal wear so I thought it would be a good choice. I quickly put on the dress and was slipping on the shoes when I heard a knock at the door. That must be my mask!

I opened the door to see Adrian. He was wearing a simple tux and he looked amazing in it. Smiling at him I pulled him in and noticed a small bag he was holding.

"You ready to go Kar?" he asked, shorting my name. I found it oddly cute. I actually liked it.

"Yeah, I just have to wait for my mask to get here." I said plopping down on my bed gracefully looking up at him. He just smiled and handed me the bag. Looking at him curiously I opened it. Inside was a black lace mask with rhinestones on the face of it and a black flower resting at the edge of the right side with a rhinestone circle in the middle. It was beautiful. I hugged him but he just smiled and pointed back to the bag. I looked through it again to see a small crown, no bigger than my hand, there. I loved it. It was a simple crown and it was so beautiful.

"Adrian… thanks you so much!" I kissed him and then stood up to put them on. I looked beautiful and I loved it while Adrian put on a pain black mask. I grabbed my bag and we walked outside. Tonight, If Aphrodite did her job, Adrian's revenge will begin. But with her you never know. She has a tendency to be a little conceited. She is so easily distracted, but she is the best at what she does and she has been my friend for so long. I barely remember a time without her.

When we arrived everyone stopped and stared at us. But I just smiled and continued walking. I spotted Jill laughing with a blonde girl with eyes the same as Jill's. I walked right up to her and gave her a hug. She was wearing a cute black dress with three layers. She wore a black mask and heels to match. She was stunningly pretty. I was proud to be her almost-guardian. Jill grinned at me and then pointed to the girl she was talking to.

"Karma, this is my sister, Lissa." She pointed still smiling and Lissa offered me her hand. I took it her and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Karma." I gave her my politest smile and a small curtsy. Jill told me Lissa was the Mori queen. I had to be polite. Lissa was about to say something, when a mori man with ice blue eyes and black hair. He stopped right in front of Lissa.

"I wanted to do this somewhere a little more romantic, but I can't wait any longer. Patience has never been my strong suite." He said smiling slightly. He turned serious again as her stared at her. "Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir will you marry me?" he said as he dropped on one knee and opened a small box with a ring. It was a star shape with a large diamond in the middle of the star. Small diamonds covered the band of the ring. I was stunned by how beautiful it was. Apparently, so was Lissa. She just looked at it. The man started to look nervous by this point and they had gotten a small crowd.

"Lissa? Are you going to answer?" He asked looking really worried. Lissa snapped out of it, grabbing the box, and slipping on the ring. He looked really relived.

"Oh, Christian! I love it! I love you!" she said kissing him passionately. Everyone there started to clap and cheer. They broke apart. Lissa looked embarrassed but Christen looked smug.

Adrian walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "You ready for your turn in the spotlight?" He asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes and turned around so that we were face to face.

"Always" I said as I heard them announce that Jill was getting a guardian. Jill and I both walked up on stage and I was asked questions. They honestly were stupid questions. Will I serve? Will I protect? Isn't that what a guardian does? I was tempted to ask at the end will they pay me, but the lady questioning seemed like she had NO since of humor so I kept my mouth shut and answered yes to all of the stupid ladies questions. At the end I was ready to go home but not before I got to see…

I walked outside; I had told Adrian that I was tired and that he should stay. He listened, but he wanted to meet up with me later. Walking around the building I saw Rose, tears streaming down her face looking at a tall Russian dude. That must be Dimitri. I hid in the shadows and watched smile on my face.

"Why? Why Dimitri? After everything…. I thought you loved me!" She half sobbed half screamed at him.

"I told you already Rose, I do love you. But I love her more. You just… you don't understand me like she does. I'm sorry Rose. I hope we can still be friends." He said and Rose just ran. Dimitri sighed and went back inside to the party.

"Good job Aphrodite." I said as a beautiful blonde girl walked out of the shadows. It's no wonder people used to think she was a goddess. Her long blonde hair went down to the middle of her back, curling lightly at the ends. She was tall and thin, with eyes that varied depending on her mood. Right now they were emerald green, which meant she was happy. "You always come through for me."

"Well, I am the best. I'm the best at making people fall in and out of love. I'm also the prettiest. No offence." She said "But well… Look at me. I'm gorgeous!" She said happily.

"Alright then, who did you get him to cheat on?" I wondered.

"Well, her mother was visiting, and I thought that that would fit your needs perfectly." She said with a smile.

"Well you were right. Thanks." I said, turning to walk away when her voice stopped me.

"Don't stay here too long. The council will be angry if you do." She said worry turning her eyes a deep blue. I didn't have to look. I knew.

"I'll return when I can Aphrodite." I said, always touched when she worried for me. Sometimes, her arrogant personality bugged me, but she couldn't help it. She was one of the kindest people I know.

I was walking back to my room, when I heard something that made me want to kill someone.

I heard Rose begging MY Adrian for him to take her back.

Hell-No.

**Tell me what you think! Do you guys like Karma?**


	5. Authors Note

**I have added links on my on my profile page of what some of the dresses look like and what some from the ball.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you, people who reviewed. Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**

APOV

I was walking back to my room, it was getting boring there. But as I was walking home I heard someone crying. I followed the sound to find Rose sitting with her back on the wall crying her eyes out. I walked over to her. I may be upset by what she did but part of me still loved her.

"Rose? Are you alright?" I asked softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"N-no!" She sobbed launching herself into my arms crying heavily. I stroked her back, just wanting her to calm down. Her aura was a mess of colors, all of them reflecting pain a misery.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked. What could make her cry like this? Rose hardly ever cries. "What happened?"

"Dimitri… he..he.." she said tears running down her face trying to force the words out. "He slept… he slept with… my mom!" she cried, burring her head in her hands, crying all over again. I wanted to laugh. What was that old saying? What goes around comes around? But at the same time….. she was so upset. How could I just… how can I think that? After everything we've been through… I sighed.

"Rose, stop crying it won't help anything. Just… move on. Learn to deal with it." I said standing up, about to walk away.

"Adrian… Please… I'm so sorry for everything I did. I deserve this… but… I still love you. I want you back. Please Adrian. One more chance, that's all I want. Can we please try again?" she asked, voice quivering. I couldn't turn and look at her. Seeing her aura.. seeing her… I couldn't. I would give in. If we got back together it would be because I decided to. Not because she was making those puppy-dog eyes I know she is using.

"Rose.. I don't honestly know. After everything we've been though I want to say no but also... Rose I'll always care. I just don't want to."

"Just think about it. I'll wait for you. I love you Adrian." She said to my back. Part of me wanted to turn around and kiss her. But the more rationally part is the part that made my limbs work to walk away from her.

KPOV

I watched him walk away from her. My anger was pushed beyond belief. How DARE she. After everything that she put him through she has the nerve to ask for him to take her back? I couldn't let him know that I know about this. I just didn't want him to know. So I went back to my room and changed into my pajamas and turned on my TV. Hopefully he was able to make it home without someone else begging for his love.

I was watching 'Vampires Suck' when I heard my phone ring. Hoping it might be Adrian, I answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Karma! It's Jill. Adrian gave me your number. I was wondering if you'll mind going shopping with me and Lissa tomorrow. If you want to stay home I can see if another guardian will take me. I kind of want you to go because I saw this really cute dress online that I think would be amazing on you and I want you to try it on and I also just want to hang out so I mean if you don't want to…." She said all in one breathe.

"Jill Breathe, I'd love to go! What time?" I asked, actually excited about the shopping.

"Ohmygood! This going to be so much fun! I invited Adrian to come. He wanted to think about it. Do you think you can talk him into it? Please?"

"Yeah." I said "I'll call him" I said "Is there anything else you need?" I asked.

"Nope! Just wanted to invite you and see how you were doing." She said perkily.

"I'm ok." I lied. Actually… "Jill, do you a sleep over after shopping tomorrow? A friend of mine is coming over and I want her to feel welcome."

"Ok! That'll be great! I've got to go now but I'll see you tomorrow!" she said.

"Bye"

"Bye" she said hanging up.

I called Adrian and he said he'd come and Aphrodite agreed to come and meet me at the mall. I was so tiered at that I nearly forgot about the Rose thing. Almost.

The next morning I got ready to go shopping. They had issued me a stake and we'd be going with 5 guardians. Rose, Dimitri, Janine (Rose's mother), Mikhail and myself. We were traveling with 4 mori, and one, Christian, was a fire user so we had fairly good numbers. Lissa would have gotten more, but she didn't want so many people going with us. She thought thinks would be ok so why bother taking so many?

We were just leaving the mall, we had gotten a ton of new outfits and I got a gift for Aphrodite. It was a short black corset style dress and a pair of black boots to wear with it. I was talking to Jill excitedly about our sleepover. Aphrodite had called me and told me she'd just meet us at court, so we were going to go meet her when 5 strigoi came at us. We started to fight them off, Christian burning them one at a time. The ones that had attacked us were dead, but on the last 2 Christian had stopped burning them. I wanted to think he was just tiered but something told me it wasn't that. As I turned around I realized that Lissa was in tears, and Rose and Christian were gone.

"Where are Christian and Rose?" I asked not wanting to believe.

"While you were fighting… more came… Rose tried to fight but… they took them." Jill said.

And then, Lissa fainted.

**Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I really like writing this story so I am going to try to update again. Please check out my bestest buddies story! Her screen name is theeviljess so yeah! She is currently doing a story based from Aphrodite (from this story actually) POV so I hope you like it! Go check it out! Also, if you like Harry Potter go check out Lord Kieran's stories! Again, in case you didn't know, I don't own Vampire Academy. I was shocked too…. ONE DAY I HOPE TO OWN ADRAIN! Though it is Christmas if you guys want to give him ****to me as a gift… *hopeful* Anyways, ONWARD TO STORIES!**

JPOV

I was shocked. Christian… he was always so nice to me and about Rose... Recently Rose and I hadn't talked much because of her and Adrian's breakup, but I still liked her. I didn't ever want her hurt. Tears rolled down my face and Karma stroked my hair. I really wish she was my sister instead of Lissa. I know Lissa cares about me on some levels but she honestly doesn't treat me like a sister. She treats me like an object. Like I'm replaceable, like I should just be happy to find out that all of a sudden I'm a big shot royal. Something I really didn't want to be. But Karma actually cared about me and talked to me. I was important to her at least.

"shh.. It's ok Jill. We will find them." She said soothingly to me. We were currently at the hospital because Lissa fainted. I was pretty sure she was fine but she's the queen so I guess they have to be sure.

"Can we go look for them K?" I asked. I called her K when I wanted her to do something for me, to help me. She usually said yes.

"I'm going to go look. We can't take you, you're a mori. I CAN'T let you get hurt." I opened my mouth to protest but she just held up a hand. "Please Jill? We don't know how many people have them held prisoner. Or if they are even still alive." I flinched and she looked as if she regretted her words. "It'll be ok. I'll keep you safe." She said gently as I fell asleep.

KPOV

I really didn't want to find Rose, but I had to, for Jill and Adrian. They don't want her to die so I have to save her. They matter to me so much. Jill is to a sister just like Aphrodite, who wanted me to introduce her by her middle name, Emerald, who had arrived a few minutes ago trying to use her soul to find Rose. Her powers were weird sometimes. The love and beauty that surrounded her allowed her to find those she needed to sometimes. But it was a lot harder when they had never met, so that's why after Jill drifted off I went to go get 'Emerald' something of Rose's. I happened to find her mother.

I had a plan but it wasn't going to be easy. I would have to scratch her mom and get the blood because blood samples allow people to be found with ease. So all I had to do was get her moms blood, Emerald could just concentrate on Janie, then use that to transfer herself to Rose. It was a weird gift but one that had helped the council many times when catching prisoners or the lost. I grabbed my bag of vials from upstairs. Aliee had made these many years ago for me. Aliee was a witch who makes the potions for the 'Karmas'. Yes there is more than one of us. We each can go on our journeys to investigate. We belong to the council, there word is our law and what we have been taught from a young age was get in and get out. No procrastinating. I was breaking that by being here. Occasionally we got breaks. I had lived for 300 years and I have never rested from bringing justice. Hopefully I would be spared from the punishments. (**if enough people want to hear about that I might do more on that in this story or in another story I write. Just let me know) **I grabbed a vial of the freeze smoke, a syringe, nose plug and a small container to keep it in. Taking a deep breath I headed outside to find Janie.

She was in the gym, alone. I thanked the council and god and carefully uncapped the freeze smoke after applying my nose plug. The room tinted an icy blue color and Janie froze. I walked up behind her and stuck the needle in her arm drawing out enough blood and putting it in the vial. The freeze smoke only had a moment or two before it would wear off. She should get her sight and hearing back about 4 seconds before it wears off. I did not want her to know I was there so I grabbed my stuff and ran to Emerald practically throwing the vial at her.

She poured 3 drops of the blood on her hand and stared at it carefully. The blood started to boil in her hand and slowly go into the air around her. I knew my part and added more blood to her hand, 3 drops at a time. She started to recite words in a language that no one except the person performing the ceremony would understand the words, even when doing the same spell because the words come from inside your heart and that is something that no one truly knows but you. (**kind of cheesy I know) **by now all the blood was floating in the air and it started to form words to fast for me to read, but I knew Emerald would know them. She always did.

She cupped her hands and the blood fell into them and somehow, she put it back in the vial without spilling a drop. She scribbled a name on the vial and put it in a little case she carries of just-in-case blood. After she finished cleaning up she looked at me eyes that deep blue of worry again. She knew I could get hurt and she was worried. That is why she is my best friend. She is always there for me and cares for me. When you have lived 300 years, you learn the difference between have-to-be friends and meant-to-be friends. Have to be friends you don't really want. Meant to be friends are there for life.

"She is locked in a old cellar under an abandoned house it would appear. They have been abusing her badly, she has several broken ribs and her arm is broken, ankle twisted. They have been using her for food and starving the boy. There are 7 of them that she has seen; she has caught the names, Ella, Brandon, Michel, Hank, Leah, Sarah and Mimi. Sarah seems to be the oldest and the leader of the coven. The drive should only be about 20 minutes from here and 10 guardians should be able to take them. If you bring fire wielding mori, the fight will be easier." She said, her voice becoming the trance like voice that comes when talks of the things she learned in her soul searches. Her eyes, still the blue of worry, were tinted with the pink of wonder as she talked. It was part of her nature. That's how it is.

"I'll inform Adrian. They all think you're a mori, we'll tell them you're a spirit user who can walk minds from far away and you shared this with me. Can you fake a gold aura?" I asked remembering Adrian saying his and Lissa's auras were surrounded by gold. I explained how it should look and she complied with ease.

"I can show you the house if you take me; and don't say it's too dangerous Karm," she said seeing my face. I swear people just love giving me nicknames. "I'll stay in the car and I can't be killed THAT easily." She said with a grin as she knew I gave in. we got up and told the guardians.

To my surprise, they listened. Maybe to many weird things happen to question something new like this. We decided to leave in 2 hours, because light would be out and we would have the upper hand. I was getting ready to go when I saw Adrian standing outside a restaurant, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey." I said quietly, looking at the ground. He was upset about Rose and while I understood, it hurt, you know?

"Kar…" he said, he knew I was upset, stupid aura reader. "just because I want to help Rose doesn't mean I don't care about you." He said. And I understood. Even if he loved me we couldn't really be together. I was thinking about this a lot. I was trying to build a safe world here. I was lying to myself, thinking that I could just walk away after meeting Jill and Adrian. After I save Rose I'm leaving. If I don't I won't leave of my own will and they will suffer for it. So why I did what I did next made no since.

I told him everything. Who I was, what I am, everything. And he just watched me quietly, letting me tell him about everything. I was crying by the end, apologizing to him over and over.

"Karma." He said looking into my eyes, his face loving. "I don't care who you are or what you're doing here, I love you. I'm in love you Karma. Karma, please… just don't be upset."

"Adrian… I love you so much. But after I save Rose… I have to leave. If I don't They might come for you." I said. I hadn't told him about the council. It was for his own good. But the look on his face was hurt.

"Karma… Don't do that. Don't leave me." he said pleadingly. I was going to say something when the guardians walked up to me telling me it was time to leave. As I walked away I looked at Adrian for the last time. And my heart shattered.

APOV

I was smoking outside when she came up to me. my little angel, my Karma. I think it was then I realized I loved her. I loved her more than I could ever love Rose, because Karma was more than she was. She was something so special that words couldn't describe it. But I still had to find Rose. I couldn't let anyone die by those creatures. Even if Rose and I were history I owe it to her to at least want her rescued.

"Hey" she said quietly. She wouldn't meet my eyes. I realized that maybe she was upset I wanted to help Rose. It was cute because, I honestly knew what that felt like. When Rose want to save Dimitri I was hurt, even though I wouldn't want that life for anyone.

"Kar…" I said, quietly. wanting to make her feel better, make her understand everything I felt for her. "Just because I want to help Rose doesn't mean I don't care about you." I said looking deep in her eyes. And then she started to cry. She told me so much. That she came here to hurt Rose. That she is why Dimitri cheated on Rose. She is really karma. She told me so much and kept apologizing over and over begging me to forgive her. But in my eyes there was nothing to forgive. She is who she is. And I love who she is, because I love my Karma. I told her that and she just gave me a sad look. Her aura was practically in pieces. I could taste what was to come.

"Adrian…" she started. This was going to end so badly. I wanted to just die now and save myself the pain. "I love you so much. But after I save Rose I have to leave. They might come for you." She said and I knew my heart was shattered forever. I thought Rose leaving me was bad but this hurt even worse. Who was this they she was scared of? Didn't she know I'd protect her? We could get through this.

"Karma, don't do that. Don't leave me" I begged, knowing it would get me nowhere. Knowing the girl I was meant to be with was lost to me forever. Not even my alcohol could save me from the pain her being gone will bring me. what is worse is that I can't be mad at her for it. She has done it to protect me. She opened her mouth to say something when a guardian came and pulled her away, telling her it was time to leave. She shot me a pain filled look over her shoulder before disappearing and I broke down into tears for the first time in ages. She was gone, gone forever from me. That was my last thought before I passed out.

**I posted 2 chapters today because It's a holiday. MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and may you have a great new year! This chapter ended kind of sad I guess so I'll try to update soon. **


	8. Chapter 7

**This is a short chapter about the battle and Adrian. Again it's short and it is just basically what happens in the fight. Please tell me what you think!**

KPOV

As we drove off to rescue Rose and Christian, I wrote two letters, one to Adrian and one to Jill.

Dear Jill,

You were like a sister to me. I cared so much for you and I did really want to protect you but now, I have to protect you in a different way. You could and would be harmed if I stayed so I am to leave. I'm sorry there is no greater explanation. I am going to fake my death in this fight. Tell no one of that because they needn't know. I might as well be dead because I will not come back and risk letting them hurt you.

Adrian knows the truth about me and you can ask him to share it if you want. It is a secret so please to tell people what you learn. I trust you to know and I would have told you to your face but the words won't come. Keep an eye on Adrian and make sure he is ok. I cared so deeply for you both and thank you for being there during my time knowing you.

I'm sorry it had to come to this but it did. I don't expect you to like me after this, but know that I never let anything harm you. You and Adrian were and still are too important. Keep yourselves safe.

Love,

Karma

It was hard to write her letter knowing that I wouldn't see her again and I just… I didn't know what to say. But even thought the words came easier, the pain was deeper for writing Adrian's letter because… I didn't want him to hate me. I loved him so much and it hurts to say good bye to him.

Adrian,

I'm so sorry. I told you who I am but there are still things I can't tell you, if I do you'll be put to death. So I refuse to tell you anything more than that. I will not have you hurt and I know that they won't hesitate in harming you. You don't matter to them and they don't want people to know of them. Please tell Jill about me. I want her to know.

I love you so much that it hurts me so much to do this. I can't believe that I'm about to walk away from you but I have to. Have you ever heard the expression, 'if you love something let it go, if it comes back then it's meant to be'? Well, I'm letting you go. If we ever meet again I won't let you go, but I doubt we will. Karma exists in all worlds. There are more than the one you live in, ones with other types of vampires. Even werewolf's and witches. There are so many others you can't even imagine. Luck was shining on me when I saw you that day. Chances are I'll never be in your world again, but I will watch over you. I have left in the envelope a necklace, it's called a Vaentye, it was made by witches. All you have to do is concentrate really hard and it will find the twin necklace. I have its twin, and if we if you call the twin, I can chose to open it and speak with you. I want you to move on though so only contact me in emergencies, though I will answer you any time you call unless I do not have the necklace.

I'm sorry for what I have done and I hope you will forgive me one day. I love you Adrian Ivashkov, I have always loved you. I only hope, in another life, I'll meet you again.

For the last time,

Karma

The letters were written and it was time to go in. I handed the letters to Emerald and headed into the fight.

They came out of nowhere attacking us with full force, but I was hurt and upset as I tapped into my full strength and staked 3 of them within the first 10 minutes. At the end of this the mori fire users planed to light the place on fire to kill any who remained. They had just gotten Christian and Rose out safely, Rose was so beat up they had to carry her. Emerald stung up the illusion that I had already come, so I ran out the back door and sent myself about, after a moment I saw the whole house catch fire and the screams when they couldn't find me.

APOV

I had woken up outside on the ground. I remembered last night's pain all too well. Walking back to my room I opened the door slowly feeling like I was about to fall apart. When I shut the door I saw something on my sofa, a blonde girl who Karma said was her best friend, was sitting there. She shoved the letter at me and walked off I could have sworn I saw a tear.

Walking over to my bed I sat down and opened my letter, pulling out a necklace first. Ok… Kind of a weird gift, but if it's from Karma, I'll keep it. Then I read the letter. Suddenly I had an idea. Maybe I can go to whatever world she went to! I can follow her! Then we can be together! I hurt so much. I felt as if I wanted to die. I heard a knock on my door and, expecting it to be Jill for some reason, I opened the door to see Rose. Lissa had apparently healed her because, while still a little sore looking, she could walk again. She had had so many broken bones when they brought her back but she looked better now.

"Adrian, I really want you back." She said. Her eyes misted with tears. Though, oddly I could care less. Karma was gone forever, why should I care about someone as stupid and uncaring as Rose? I thought. I looked at Rose on the verge of tears, not even thinking about how I might be effected about Karmas 'death', because as far as she knows, Karma is dead or kidnapped and that happened because of Rose. Shouldn't she at least have some guilt for that? Some sadness for Karma?

"Karma is gone" I said looking blankly at her. Wanting to get something from her. I hadn't drunken any alcohol since Karma left. It wouldn't help and I needed to keep my head clear to find a way to save her. Because I didn't, I saw Rose's aura clearly.

"I know!" she said, voice sad, "I feel so guilty about everything! I wish I could bring her back!" she said, her voice sounding truthful but her aura showing me that she is lying. She wanted Karma gone and she doesn't care if she is dead. In that one moment I came to realize that I hated Rose. I wanted to kill her. How could I have loved someone with a heart as black as hers? She not only hurt me, but she would hurt Karma if she could.

Looking in Rose's eyes, I just smiled and slammed the door in her face. Her face was so close that I heard her nose break from the force of the door.

**Ok let me know what you think please!**


	9. Another Authors Note, Sorry

**Ok, I want to know what you think. The story can go a couple of different ways and I want to know what you hope happens so just review and let me know. I know some of you don't want it, and honestly I don't really want it either, I can make Rose get back together with Adrian, but it all depends on what you people think. So just let me know! Thanks! And I hope you all have a wonderful day! I just had cookies so I'm a little hyper so…. Yeah.. IM LEAVING FOR NOW! **

**QUIZ! WHAT SONG GOES LIKE LIKE LIKE THIS:**

**1. HOW CAN YOU SEE INTO MY EYES LIKE OPEN DOORS? LEADING YOU DOWN INTO MY CORE WHERE I'VE BECOME SO NUMB?**

**2. SO DANCE, DANCE LIKE IT'S THE LAST, LAST NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE, LIFE.**

**3. YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY WHAT THE F*** YOU THINK ITS DOING TO ME?**

**4. EVEN BRINGTER THAN THE MOON, MOON, MOON.**

**5. YOU WERE MY SAVIOR IN MY TIME OF NEED. BLINDED MY FATE COULDN'T SEE, YOUR DARK INTITIONS, YOUR FEELINGS FOR ME.**

Right Right turn off the lights,  
We gonna lose our minds tonight,  
Whats the dealio?  
I love when its all to much,  
5 am turn the radio up,  
Wheres the rock and roll?

Party Crasher,  
Panty snatcher,  
Call me up if you are gangster,  
dont be fizzy just get dizzy,  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass,  
if you are wrong in all the right ways,  
All the other dorks,  
we will never be  
never be anything but loud,  
and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Wont you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass,

Slam slam oh hot damn  
what part of party dont you understand,  
we should just freak out,  
cant stop comin in hot, i should be locked up right on the spot,  
its so on right now,

Party crasher,  
Panty snatcher,  
Call me up if you are gangster,  
dont be fancy just get dancy,  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass,  
if you are wrong in all the right ways,  
All the other dorks,  
we will never be  
never be anything but loud,  
and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Wont you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Wont you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass,

Oh s*** my glass is empty,  
THAT SUCKS!  
So if you're to school for cool,  
and your treat like a fool,  
you can choose to let it go,  
we can always we can always.  
party on our own.  
SO RAISE YOUR GLASS! (ah f**k)

So raise your glass,  
if you are wrong in all the right ways,  
All the other dorks,  
we will never be  
never be anything but loud,  
and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass,  
if your all wrong in all the right ways,  
All the other dorks,  
we will never be  
never be anything but loud,  
and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Wont you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Wont you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass,


	10. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY!**

**This is a shorter chapter telling you what happens, and I might write one more chapter after this one, but there will be a sequel. I may not be writing it. It will probably be written by my friend, Theeviljess. Please let me know what you think and who your favorite character is. Thank you so much! Have a great day!**

KPOV

I knew they would punish me for what I had done. What, I didn't expect was for people to take my side. A lot of my people stood up to try to stand against the council but they will only make it worse for me. I can't hate them for it, they only want to stop injustice, I know because bringing justice is the call of our people and we will fight for what right. Because so many of my people stood up to fight, they had to give me a fair trial, to prove my innocence or guilt, to decide my fate. Usually, the crime of love was punishable by entirety imprisoned. We are immortal and mostly invincible.

You may think that falling in love isn't that big of a crime, but it is to our people. Our people cannot love because it ruins us. We become too attached, and when death comes for them, we are worthless. Only then will the council kill us, because it harms them to hurt us. They have to break away parts of their soul to get rid of us. No one knows why were so hard to kill. We Karmas were born of flowers. Once the flower blossoms we step out as adults. We can change age and occasionally change shape. You have to be gifted to do that. I was blessed with that ability but I rarely use it because I have no need for it.

Aphrodite was an oddity in some ways though. She should have been born in the Garden of Love, not the Garden of Justice. But she was born in our garden and has lived with us for many years. Her powers tend to be greater than most Love Bringers. Since she was misplaced, for lack of a better term, she isn't restricted by the Justice Council like me, nor is she restricted by the Council of Love. She merely is, doing as she pleases. I think in ways, we envy each other. She wants to belong, and I crave freedom. One day Aphrodite was to have her own council and she would have brought me to it. Then we would both have had what we wished. She would belong and I would have been free.

I don't know why I think of such things now. Maybe I feel that I will be killed and that these are my last moments, and I want to remember who stood beside me throughout my entire existence. Maybe I long for the freedom she represented. Maybe I just miss my friend. My thoughts drifted away from her, knowing she would be safe. I just prayed the same would apply for Jill and Adrian. I had 4 people in this world I care for; Aphrodite, Jill, Adrian and Aliee. I hadn't seen Aliee recently, but she was still someone I considered to be family. Because she was a witch, she belonged to the Council of Magic. There were honestly too many types of councils in my opinion, but they were all needed. if we mixed too much things got nasty. I closed my eyes and decided to try to relax during my last days before I am punished.

APOV

It had been almost a week since Karma had rescued Rose, but I missed her like hell. She was everything and in so many ways, I needed her. I don't even know why I bother anymore, I should just die. Life without Karma is a worthless life to me anyway. I though miserably to myself when I heard someone shouting my name.

I turned to see Aphrodite and a pretty pale girl with short dark brown hair and brown eyes running towards me. They ran right up to me started talking rapidly. I honestly had no idea what they said.

"Slow down please! What did you just say?" I asked looking back and forth between them. "And who are you?" I asked the brown haired girl.

She sighed "Aliee. Come on we don't have time for this! I have to figure out the spell they used if we're going to reverse it and we got to do it quick." She told Aphrodite. Turning to me she said "If you really love Karma you will come now. Karma has been cured. We have to help her or she will stay as she is forever." What? Cursed? What is she now?

"They turned Karma into a flower." They said in unison. My confusion must have shown on my face because Aphrodite looked at Aliee and started explaining.

"We were all born of flowers." Aphrodite said looking a little nervous. I wonder why. "They basically reverted her back to her original state. This is the punishment they chose for her, to punish her for reveling our secretes and for the act of love. She is Justice and Justice should not love. Well." She paused. "they don't believe she should love, but I think that if anyone deserves love it would be Karma"

"What's Karmas real name?" I asked as I walked to my room to get my bag and pack for where ever we were going. Aphrodite went off to get Jill and it was now just me and Aliee.

"Alynera." She said quietly. "She was named Alynera and we used to think it was funny because we were all A's. She started using Karma about 50 years ago to slimplify things and because she thought it was funny that karma would be right under their noses and they would never suspect 'Karma'"

I nodded. By this point, I had gotten to my room and packed my bag. I was about to grab the necklace Kar—I mean Alynera gave me when Aliee saw what I was reaching for.

"Where did you get that?" She demanded.

"K-Alynera gave it to me. she said it's called a-" she interrupted me

"A Vaentye, I know what it is. I made it for her. She gave you the other half of her Vaentye?" she asked but I didn't have a chance to answer. I heard my room door open and Jill and Aphrodite walked in. Aliee hid the necklace in my bag and, when no one was looking, whispered in my ear not to tell ANYONE I had that necklace. She said I had to keep it safe. We grabbed our bags and headed out the door.

**Ok, REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS! **


	11. Please Vote

**Ok this is an authors note and I'm sorry but, If you like this story please vote on my profile page. You can vote between my stories.**

**Karma.**

**Interview with the Vampires.**

**Vampire Titans.**

**THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY QUIZ.**

**So please go onto my profile and vote. **

**Thank you and have a wonderful day!**


	12. Chapter 9, Final Chapter Please Review

**Let me know what you think! I think that I am going to let theeviljess write the sequel. Let me know what you think. I may try to do 2 sequels. One from Aphrodite's POV and another from Aliee's POV. If that does happen theeviljess will do the Aphrodite one and I will do the Aliee one. The one I write will swap the POV'S Aliee, Adrian and Jill. And possibly some of our new charecters! I'm unsure about this though because though because I want to be sure each story gets the attrition it deserves and I think that maybe 2 stories would be confusing, but if it is wanted it will be done so let me know what you think. **

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! AFTER THIS STORY TEJE (Theeviljess) AND/OR I WILL BEGIN THE NEXT STORY/STORIES! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR OPPINIONS OF WHAT YOU WANT FOR THE SEQULES!**

JPOV

Karma was like a sister to me in so many ways. I couldn't let her go, even after the letter I received and Adrian telling me about her. I don't care what she is or why she was here. All I care about is having her back because I don't want to lose my family. That's why, when Karma's friend Emerald came and told me Karma needed my help, I didn't hesitate. Emerald helped me quickly pack a bag and then we ran back to Adrian's room. She hadn't told me why Karma needed help. I didn't ask, because I honestly don't care. Whatever Karma needs help with I will help.

We were in the car with Adrian, Emerald and Aliee, another of Karmas friends, when Adrian told me what had happened, Emerald telling me what Adrian didn't know yet and by the end I was shocked and in tears. Karma was turned into a flower. I couldn't believe it. What could I possibly do to help her now?

"Aliee knows how to change her back." Emerald soothed me. she always had a very loving air about her that made her easy to like. "Or at least she will soon. We just have to find Karma in enough, and Aliee has to find the witch who casted the spell and find out what one he used. Once she knows that it should be a very simple process to return her to her original state."

"Where do we go first Aphrodite?" He asked and Emerald looked at him. Adrian and Aliee were in the front (Aliee driving since Adrian and I had no idea where we were going.) and Emerald and me in the back.

"We have to find the portal to go to the next world." She said smiling. "Karma told you there were more worlds, right?" We both nodded. "Well, Karma, by the way Jill just to let you know her given name is actually Alynera but she used another name because… well I don't actually know. It's like I'm Aphrodite but I go by emerald, and I am getting back on topic stop glaring at me Aliee! Ok well Alynera has made many friends throughout her existence and some know who she truly is. We are going to the 3rd world. You currently are in the 8th world but the 3rd world and the 8th world are connected to each other through other portals. We just have to find all the portals that lead into the 3rd world.

"how will we know we are going the right way?" Adrian asked.

"Because Aliee and I have each lived each world and know what each world looks like. We also know the differences between each portals looks. Most of the time." Aphrodite said Aliee and all of a sudden Adrian got an angry look on his face.

"Rose is following us." He said and I actually saw hate practically pouring out of his body. Rose must have really pissed him off.

"Aliee, pull the car over for a moment. I need to talk to Rose about something." Aliee pulled the car over and as soon as she was out turned to look at us, a grin on her face.

"How much you want to bet she is going to pull a little magic?" She asked, humor lighting her features.

"No doubt about it." Adrian said without hesitation. "Alynera said that when Rose was begging for me back Aphrodite threatened Rose and cast a spell on me and Alynera to make us love each other more. She told her not to but she did anyway. So Alynera gave me the reversal. I took it but… I don't think what I felt for her was a lie. I think it was real and I don't think Aphrodite's spell had any effect because I already loved her." Adrian said. I think he honestly said it just to say it because he didn't look like he was listening to us. Just then Aphrodite came back with a limp Rose.

"I didn't mean to!" she said, eyes wide. "I was just telling her to go home and then she made me mad and I accidently knocked her out."

"Magically or physically?" Aliee asked, trying to hide her grin, and failing.

"Magically! I didn't mean to do it! I'm sorry!" Aphrodite cried.

"Don't cry! I've got a plan for her anyway." Aliee said grinning. "How long will your spell keep her under for?"

Aphrodite looked ashamed before she said what she said next. "About a week?" she said on the verge of tears again.

"it'll take about that much time for me to get where I need her anyway. Ok, throw her in the back."

Aphrodite started to walk tword the trunk and Aliee hoped out to stop her.

"I meant the back seat!" I heard her yell

"Oh. Ok then." The door next to me opened and they put Rose in next to me.

"Ok, Adrian move to the back, Aliee and I need to sit upfront ok?" Aphrodite said and Adrian got into the back seat as Aphrodite got in the driver's seat and Aliee took the passenger. So much was happening and I was honestly scared.

"Wait!" I said suddenly, a thought occurring to me.

"What?" Adrian snapped. He was right on the verge of sleep and kind of grumpy.

"What are we going to do for food? I mean blood food. We don't have a feeder." I said quietly.

"We could… maybe… I KNOW!"Aliee said. "there are some people in the town were headed who will probably give blood, but in the mean time, Aphrodite and I can take turns feeding you. Or we could stop by the blood bank. Either way." Aliee said. I nodded my head and drifted off to sleep.

Aliee's POV

The two in the back drifted off to sleep. I looked over at Aphrodite and she began to speak.

"How much time do we have?" she asked looking drectialy at the road. We had decided when we came and got them that we weren't going to tell them everything until we had discussed it ourselves.

"Three weeks. Maybe if we're lucky 3 ½ weeks but that's it. Any later than that, and she could be stuck forever."

"Do you have any idea how to reverse the curse?" God she had a lot of questions.

"I think so. Most of these types of curses involve sacrifice." I said quietly. I honestly didn't want to tell her at first because it was a hard topic. And the person who decided to sacrifice themselves usually had to pass a test of some sorts to be considered… Good enough to be the sacrifice. They have to be sure that the person is doing it purely to help another person and not for glory or just to end themselves. They have to be sure they sacrifice themselves from the heart.

Aphrodite had gotten quiet. I looked over at her and saw tears sliding down her face. Just a few because honestly, she knew that she had to pull herself together and be strong as much as I did. If we let ourselves be weak now, Alynera would suffer for it.

"What do you have planned for Rose?" I think she was trying to distract herself.

"Oh that's easy. If we left her behind, she would go back and tell people that we kidnapped Adrian and Jill and when and if they did return they could be in trouble or worse. But if we take her with us and ditch her in the 3rd world with them, they can contain her long enough for us to save Alynera and return. I just didn't want her to ruin the life's of those people or worry the others back at the court. The less people who notice they are gone the better."

Aphrodite nodded and we continued driving in silence. We finally made it to the first portal. We woke up Adrian and Jill and I grabbed Rose.

"This portal should take us to the 7th world. The world is a little different so please, anything you think to be bad or 'evil' or just weird, just keep the comments to yourselves and you will be fine. Also please keep your hands to yourselves." Aphrodite said I stepped into the portal. We landed now to find ourselves in world 7. The world of the dragons.

**Ok it's shorter than I wanted for the last chapter, but I still hope you all like it and will read the next story. Let me know what you think and what you want/hope for in the next sequel. Hopefully Teje/I will have that up soon. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	13. The Sequel

**Okay, I put out the sequel to Karma. It is called Aliee. So far I only have the prologue up, but if enough people want the story I will write it. Please go check out the story and tell me what you think of it. I want to get at least 5 reviews on the idea of it on the Aliee story before I am going to post the new chapter. I really just want to know what people think of it so please go review it! thank you so much and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
